Tactics
NOTE: This page is a community-based page, meaning that anybody can contribute. Your contributions will be protected. Contributions are still subject to review for inappropriateness or irrelevance. They are also subject to being correctly formatted. FFA As every player is alone, teamwork is not required. Hence, tactics and strategy are greatly dependent on the class chosen. [[Scrambler|'Scrambler']]: (Weapon: [[Dozen Gauge|'Dozen Gauge']]) * When playing as Scrambler, make sure to isolate your enemies and try to create 1 on 1 situations. Try to push your enemies towards a wall or corner so you can close the distance. * The accuracy of the Dozen Gauge is the least affected by movement. Therefore, you should actively push towards your enemies while dodging bullets via jumping and strafing * You have 2 shots to finish off an enemy. Although the Dozen Gauge can be a one-hit kill from close range, the reload time is very long in a tense situation. Take your time to position yourself while jumping and strafing and make your shots count. [[Free Ranger|'Free Ranger']]: (Weapon: [[CSG-1|'CSG-1']]) * When playing as Free Ranger, try to fire on players who are too far for them to hit you or players who are too occupied with fighting others to fight you. * After recent changes, the CSG-1 has a high ammo capacity and large magazine. Therefore, rapidly clicking/spamming at a medium distance is a viable option. [[Crackshot|'Crackshot']]: (Weapon: [[M2DZ|'M2DZ']]) * The strategy for Crackshot is similar to that of the Free Ranger. Try to fire at players who are far away, standing still, or stuck in a tight corridor. Avoid close-quarters combat as much as possible, although this may be impossible to do. A blind spot behind your position can result in a Soldier, Scrambler, or Whipper getting the jump on you, and a skilled Eggsploder can often force you to leave your post and resort to close-range fighting. * If you end up getting into close-quarters combat, your strategy changes quite drastically. Your primary goal should be to survive and escape to favorable ground, such as a narrow hallway. Your secondary weapon will be useful in these situations due to its fast fire rate, but don't attempt to kill nearby enemies with it unless you are certain their health is low enough for you to take them down. * Risky strategies may be beneficial in close-quarters combat. While the Cluck 9mm is a reliable secondary, often times the M2DZ itself can serve as a high-risk, high-reward weapon for self-defense. Sometimes jumping into the enemy while reloading can be enough to confuse them, allowing you to setup a second shot. * Collect bombs and ammo often. Running out of ammo is a primary concern for the Crackshot, as the player is inclined to lessen their own mobility. Bombs are especially valuable for the Crackshot, who can often use them to force opponents into unfavorable ground for them. In close-quarters combat, throwing a bomb at your feet can give you enough time to put space between you and your opponent, allowing you to setup a shot. * Always go for a one-shot kill. Unlike the Free Ranger, which can fire multiple shots without reloading, the Crackshot can only load a single bullet. Aim at weakened players and take easy shots. * An important asset for a skilled Crackshot player is the ability to predict jumps. Erratic jumping is one of the most common ways a Soldier, Scrambler, or Whipper will try to close the gap between you and them. With enough focus and a quick reaction speed, the Crackshot can fire at where the enemy player will land after their jump. This not only opens up a wide range of new potential targets for the Crackshot, but it also helps improve the player's survivability. * Your best targets as a Crackshot are Free Rangers and other Crackshots, mainly because of how often they stand still. This also makes them one of your biggest threats — a well-positioned Crackshot will be able to see a Soldier, Scrambler, or Whipper approaching them and can deal with the threat in time, but that same Crackshot will expose themselves to other long-range classes when looking for targets. Check often for these classes. * Because the RPEGG '''is a fairly new weapon, '''Crackshot players will have mixed results when fighting Eggsploders. Less skilled Eggsploders will often stand around for long periods of time, making them easy targets for you. But a skilled Eggsploder can often do serious damage to your post. While surrounding walls are important to shield you from the fire of Free Rangers and other Crackshots, an Eggsploder can turn this shelter against you, utilizing their rocket's splash damage to deal large amounts of damage to you. If you aren't confident that you can kill the nimble Eggsploder, your best strategies are to throw a bomb and run away or engage in close-quarters combat. Teams * In Teams mode, most players do not use tactics. Any gun could be the optimal gun depending on the stage and situation (Player amount + skill). Some players go in groups with mixed success, as these can be easily defeated with an RPEGG. Captula the Spatula Category:Albums